making Ulqui feel better
by haven13
Summary: Ulqiorra is really sick and his mate Grimmjow comes to make him feel better. Sucky summery.


Hello, this is my first story on this site so be nice or I'll eat you.^^

This is Grimmjow X Ulquiorra boy on boy

Fluff! And some OCC but hey it is a fan fiction.

I know this is really short but I'm just testing the waters here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I do however, own grimm and ulqui plushies Ichigo and

Shiro(hollow Ichigo) plushies too

'ha ha'-thoughts

"ha ha"- talking

**Making Ulqui feel better**

** Ulquiorra **

Ulquiorra was sick. Really sick. He walked through the halls of Las Noches with watery eyes, a red nose and, a flushed face. He sneezed and groaned. He closed his eyes as he walked, ' Why did this have to happen to me!' he whimpered as he found his room and shuffled inside. His green eyes took in nothing but his big bed in the center of the room. 'Heaven', he thought as he sank into his bed and curled beneath the covers. His eyes began to get heavy and his last thought was,' I miss Grimmjow.' as he cuddled one of the big blue pillows on the bed, the scent of spice and ginger filling his aching head.

Grimmjow 

Grimmjow was mad. Really mad. He had been gone for a week on a useless mission anyone could have done, even Yammy, and even though there were several Espada that could have subbed for him, no one bothered to come and tell him his Ulquiorra had been in flu induced distress for three days.

He stomped down through the white halls and ,arriving at Ulquiorra's door, grabbed the handle and busted into his mate's room. The heavy scent of sickness mixed with the sweet vanilla scent of Ulquiorra rushed out to meet him, as he stepped into the dark room and shut the door. The lump he assumed was his mate wiggled on the high bed of blue ,green ,and black blankets and pillows. One more wiggle and Ulquiorra's large ,emerald eyes peeked over the edge of the blanket gripped in his hands. Grimmjow watched as his mate's feverish eyes widened as he took in the sight of the frustrated looking bluenette. Grimmjow took a step forward and spoke," Ulqui, you okay?"

Normal 

Ulquiorra felt his heart warm at the sound of his mate's gruff voice and he did something he only ever did around Grimmjow, he dropped the green blanket, sat up, and held out his arms currently encased in the too long sleeves of one of Grimmjow's too big human shirts. He pouted slightly and made a grabbing motion with his pale ,thin hands," I want." his voice was soft and slightly hoarse. Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow's hard eyes soften, and he walked to the bed and gently took Ulquiorra into his strong arms. Ulquiorra smiled and pulled the bluenette down onto the bed with him and cuddled into Grimmjow's muscular chest and made a soft sound of pleasure as his mate's body heat sank into him. Grimmjow's calloused hand began stroking his mate's soft black hair and he sighed softly as he felt Ulquiorra's soft tongue flick lightly over his pulse. "How did your mission go Grimm?" He looked down into green eyes and spoke softly," Alright I guess, Boring as fuck though."he placed a small kiss on Ulquiorra's forehead ," I woulda much rather a been here taken care of ya."

Ulquiorra's head ducked back into Grimmjow's neck and his husky voice reached Grimmjow's ears softly as he bit his neck lightly," I would have much rather of had you hear with me too."

Grimmjow lifted his mate's head and smirked," Thought you were sick Ulqui?". Ulquiorra blushed slightly and bit his lip," I am, but you seem to be making me feel all better." Grimmjow chuckled and bent his head to capture his mates mouth in a fierce kiss, " Ya know I bet with a little more of this Grimmjow home remedy you'd be up to yer normal uptight self," he pulled away and began to relieve his Ulqui of his shirt, " Wanna try?". Ulquiorra smiled and, ignoring the up tight comment, pushed himself up against his Grimm, " Yes, I would like that very m-much." his breath caught in his throat and a whimper escaped his mouth as Grimmjow began to suck on the soft spot on Ulquiorra's neck,

' Yes make me better Grimmjow' was his last coherent thought of the long hot night.

End

Okay, so how did I do ? ^^ Reviews appreciated and flames allowed, but be nice this is my first story. XP


End file.
